We have made steady progress in the past year. We have produced and bred mouse colonies in which TGFbeta R2 receptor is specifically deleted in host immature myeloid cells. We have observed significantly decreased tumor progression in myeloid TGFbeta R2 ko mice. We obtained mechanistic insight that involves systemic immune response as well as direct interaction of myeloid cells with tumor cells in the microenvironment and distant metastatic organ. We hope to develop new translational opportunities with the research information obtained. We are utilizing technical core resources and collaborating with several labs for this project.